When microcomputers were introduced, as little as 16 Kbytes of memory resided in the central processing units. Eventually, a fully expanded 8-bit processor offered 64 Kbytes of addressable memory, which was very adequate for users needs. The subsequent development of personal computers resulted in computers having typically ten times the system memory of the foregoing microcomputers and employing a powerful disk operating system (DOS) which was quickly recognized as the standard of the industry. One of the basic limitations of DOS is that it operates within the 1 megabyte limit with no capability for utilizing memory beyond this limit. In order to solve the problems associated with this memory limitation, expanded memory specification (EMS) was developed. The 1 megabyte address space was divided into random access memory from 0 to 640 Kbytes leaving 384 Kbytes of memory remaining. This 384 Kbyte portion of memory was divided into six equal portions of 64 Kbytes of memory each referred to as A, B, C, D, E and F for their hexadecimal representations. These portions of memory are typically used for various purposes. For example, portions E and F are reserved for BIOS ROM memory, while video adapters and other interface adapters are placed into other portions. Expanded memory specification (EMS) utilizes three of these portions, i.e., portions C, D, and E. Basically, EMS translates an address below 1 Mbyte into memory above 1 Mbyte, thus bypassing the foregoing DOS limitation
In memory arrays, it is possible that a portion of the array can be accessed by both CPU addresses and the expanded memory specification (EMS) registers. In such a case, because the same memory space can be accessed by both CPU addresses and EMS registers, data integrity is difficult to maintain. Typically, this problem of joint accessibility is eliminated through various software techniques. These techniques, however, may not provide the data integrity, reliability and ease of use desired. Because of this, it has become desirable to develop hardware which inhibits access to portions of memory by both CPU addresses and the EMS registers simultaneously.